1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to reception apparatuses and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system, in which data is transmitted from a transmission apparatus to a reception apparatus in real time, a technology is used, which enables adjustment of an operation clock of the transmission apparatus and an operation clock of the reception apparatus so that discrepancy of number of frames to be processed between the transmission apparatus and the reception apparatus does not occur.
For example, a remote monitoring system, in which video image data captured by a monitoring camera is distributed to monitoring devices via a LAN (Local Area Network), is used. Even if the same type of clock generators are respectively used in the monitoring camera at transmission side and monitoring device at reception side, a clock of transmission side may vary from that of reception side due to individual difference between the clock generators, temperature difference between installation places of clock generators, and the like.
A method is known, in which synchronization information related to the clock is transmitted from the reception apparatus to the transmission apparatus, thereby adjusting the operation clock of the transmission side to synchronize respective apparatuses (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-018585).
However, in conventional technology of synchronization, a delay from receiving data to reproducing the data becomes greater.
For example, when the video image data received from the transmission apparatus is stored in a buffer of reception apparatus, and the reception apparatus sequentially retrieves the video image data to reproduce the video image, discrepancy of operation clocks in the transmission apparatus and the reception apparatus can be absorbed. Meanwhile, a delay from receiving data to reproducing the data becomes greater in this case.